dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadra
|FirstApp=Fanga: The Time Labyrinth |Race=Core Person (formerly) Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Unknown but long before Old Kai |Date of death = Before Age 730 |Status= Alive |Address=Mechikabura's Palace |Occupation= Supreme Kai of Universe 7 (formerly) Grand Kai (formerly) Demon Realm Supreme Kai (formerly) Demon King (formerly) |Allegiance=Dark Empire Time Patrol (formerly) |Classification= |Affiliations=Mechikabura (rival) }} Gadra (ガドーラ Gadōra) was the first Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and a rival of Mechikabura. At some point in history - Gadra replaced Mechikabura's early memories with his own making him believe that he was the first Supreme Kai of Time. Name Gadra is a pun on Gadoola from the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo song. Personality Gadra is a protective Supreme Kai and perceives any possible threat as more important than the liberties of individuals. He replaced the earlier memories of Mechikabura after he proved to be too much of threat to let run around. His protective streak resulted in him abandoning his post as Supreme Kai and became the Demon Realm Supreme Kai. Appearance Gadra had purple skin similar to Shin along with a similar Supreme Kai outfit but had long hair resembling Kibito's hairstyle. Biography Background Gadra was the first Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and during his time; he created numerous planets. However, after he chose his successor; he spent most of his time as the first Grand Kai before training the current Grand Kai to take his place. Around the same time that Old Kai was sealed away; Gadra officially stepped down from his role as Grand Kai. Unsatisfied with the threat of Time Travellers; he decided to go to a time before Universe 7 was erased and use the erased Universe to create the Time Patrol; creating the first Alternate Timeline. While Mechikabura was creating the Time Patrol - he became obsessed with proving Demons could be good to the point that he was willing to harm others after promising to act evil if that's what they want him to be. Gadra altered his memories causing him to forget about his evil deeds. He would soon enter the Wellspring after his son left and was converted into a Demon Realm race member merging his immense Kai ki with body and powers of a Demon. Years before Naraku became the Demon Realm Supreme Kai; Gadra held the title while Mechikabura wreaked havoc throughout the Demon Realm. During his reign; Mechikabura killed the majority of Universe 7's Metalman race and wiped out Botamo's Race in Universe 7; Gadra tried to stop him only for things to get worse. However, Gadra was mortally wounded by Compus who thought he was in league with the Dark King while Mechikabura was thought to be killed by Compus and Denkatas after breaking his original seal, but he was sealed by Denkatas. Legacy Gadra was kept in a stasis chamber for a millennia and used by Mechikabura to syphon his power and use it to increase the power of the Demon Realm as well as use him to harvest any and all Negative Energy around him. Gadra's stasis chamber was used to test Dabura's stone spit and was accidentally destroyed when he tried to remove it causing Gadra to finally die resulting Mechikabura to regain his memories. However, Mechikabura kept up the charade until the death of the Shadow Dragons of Time. Powers Gadra was one of the most powerful Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and was able to alter the memories of even Mechikabura. However, he was mortally wounded by Compus. Abilities *Memory Manipulation - Gadra was able to manipulate memories. Forms and Transformations Shinjin Mechikabura was originally a Shinjin prior to entering the Demon Realm Wellspring. As a Shinjin; Mechikabura had long lushest white hair, black eyes, and grayish yellow skin like his son Demigra. Demon Realm race After entering the Wellspring; Mechikabura emerged as a Demon. He skin become blue, ears become bat-like, and his eyes become red with black sclera. He continued to wear his red and black Supreme Kai outfit until he was succeeded and replaced it with an outfit similar to Demigra's; however, it is primarily red in color with a black cape and pants. Category:Core Person Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Supreme Kai Category:Kais Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:New Characters